dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Death
}}The Red Death is a Multiversal version of Batman from Earth -52 of the Dark Multiverse. After fusing himself with his world's Barry Allen to gain access to the Speed Force, Batman (Bruce Wayne) used his newly-acquired power to protect the world through killing the world's supervillains as "The Red Death". Background Born on Earth -52, Bruce Wayne became the Batman after the death of his parents. Realising that he could not wage his war on crime alone, Bruce took on several partners and proteges. However, the nature of the job as a hero was too dangerous and one by one his partners died, with Bruce being too slow to save them. When his world fell in crisis, Bruce surmised that if he gained access to the Speed Force, he could be fast enough to save everyone. Knowing that Barry would refuse to help him obtain the Speed Force, Bruce hunted down all of the hero's rogues gallery and confiscated their weapons to use in a fight to steal Barry's powers. After beating the hero, Bruce drove the two of them into the Speed Force using a Batmobile merged with Cosmic Treadmill technology - fusing with the Flash and gaining his powers. Finally empowered with powers to save his planet, Bruce began immediately murdering villains across the planet as "The Red Death". Involvement *He is the main foe in the Metal Pt. I: Scarlet Speedster challenge of the Metal Part I episode. *Red Death appears as a boss in the final fight of the Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal 8 player operation. *He is one of the possible mini-bosses in the first stage of the Metal Pt. II: Batscape 2 player operation. *Red Death is one of the Dark Knights in the final fight of the Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse raid. Associated Equipment *Speed-Metal Costume Style *Emblem of the Red Death *Enhanced Emblem of the Red Death Trivia *The Red Death first appeared in Dark Days: The Casting #1 (September, 2017) *Bruce can generate bat-like Speed Force energy constructs that emit dangerous effects if they come into contact with others. He can also generate more complex Speed Force constructs, such as command activated nanotech. *After fusing in the Speed Force with the Flash, Batman now has the speedster's powers, though he's forced to share his body with the Flash's consciousness, which occasionally tries to break free. Furthermore, his use of the Speed Force causes him to momentarily disintegrate into a swarm of black bat silhouettes with red overlays, only coalescing when staying in one place. *Each member of the Dark Knights represents one of Batman's worst fears and regrets. The Red Death represents Batman's fear of losing members of the Bat-Family, his love for them and regret for those he failed. Some of his dialogue and his Speed Force quirk imply he might also represent Batman's fear of old age slowing him down. Gallery Riccardo-federici-the-red-death-no-background-more-glow.jpg Lauren-sullivan-896aee7b-0115-43e9-b530-db754744a676.jpg TC 363.jpg Dcuo scr Ep35-Metal-Pt1 icn Red-Death.jpg Video DCUO OST - Red Death - Ambient Music - Episode 35 Metal Part I|Ambient Music of Red Death DCUO OST - Red Death in Combat - Episode 35 Metal Part I|Main theme of Red Death See also *Multiverse External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Male Category:Batman Category:Villains Category:Batman Enemies Category:Flash Enemies Category:Justice League Enemies Category:The Red Death Category:The Dark Knights